InuRama
by Dr.Ninja
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet the Futurama characters when the Planet Express ship landed in Feudal Japan. UPDATE Chapter 5 is here and Bender and the gang continue to look for and save his beer! R&R!
1. The Beginning Chapter

**InuRama**

**By: BlackNinjaWarrior93**

A crossover of Inuyasha and Futurama. Hope you enjoy!

**The Beginning Chapter**

One day, Inuyasha and the gang were all hanging all around the well waiting for Kagome to continue searching for the secret jewel shards. Inuyasha yelling as usual, "What's taking her so long?!" Miroku sighed and said, "You have to be patient, Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure Kagome is on her way now!" Inuyasha sighed, "I'm bored." Shippo said, "But we've been sitting here for 1 minute now! Just wait patient like Miroku said, OK?!" "Whatever..." responded Inuyasha. While they were sitting there, all of the sudden a purple and black hole appeared in the air right next to Inuyasha and the gang. Inuyasha shouted, "What the hell---?!" He and the others stared at the strange big hole. Shippo scared and shaking, "What is that thing?!" " really don't know Shippo..." said Miroku with a surprised expression on his face. Curious Kelala ran to the hole to find out what it is. "Kelala!" shouted Sango. "Step away from it! It might suck you in! Kelala listened to Sango ran back.

Inuyasha stepped forward in front of the gang and walked to the hole. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" shouted Sango. "Get away from the hole!" "Will you shut up?!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Ok, if something happens to you, don't blame us!" said Shippo. Inuyasha stepped really close to the hole. It wasn't sucking him in. "This isn't a sucking hole..." said Inuyasha. "It's just some strange hole just floating in the air...hmmm that's very we..." BAAAAAMMMM!!! Something big got out the hole and hit Inuyasha right in the forehead! "INUYASHA!!!" screamed everyone frightened. Inuyasha was flying in the air and then crashed in to some trees that were around the environment. Inuyasha ugghed and passed out. The others looked up in the air.

Some flying thing was in the air and came toward the gang. "What is that thing?!" shouted Shippo frightened. "It's a bird!" said Miroku. "No! It's one of Naraku's demons!" said Sango. "It's a..." Shippo stopped. A green and red ship came toward them landing. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Shippo. "ALIENS!!! THEY HAVE CAME TO INVADE OUR WORLD!!!" "But aliens ride in UFOs!" said Miroku. "That's true." said Sango. The ship finally landed. The gang was just standing there staring at the landed ship expecting someone to come out of it. The door opened and the ship released stairs from the botton of it and the stairs landed safely on the ground. A guy with orange spikey hair, an old man with a weird-shaped head, a female cyclops alien, a robot, a Chinese girl all wearing pink, a black guy with brown hair and wears glasses, and a red lobster.

All of them walked down the stairs and stepped toward Shippo and the gang. Are these guys friends or foes? Why did they come here? What did they want? Find out in the next chapter!!!

To Be Continued...


	2. The Meeting

_**InuRuma**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Futurama.**

**Author's comments: I don't what year Inuyasha takes place in so I said the 1800's, correct me if you know what year.**

**The Meeting**

The old man looked confused and asked, "Where are we?!" Miroku said, "You're in Feudal Japan." "FEUDAL JAPAN?!" screamed the mysterious gang. "But..." said the old man confused. "It's friggin the year 3000! Feudal Japan ended a LONG time ago! This is suppose to be modern Japan!" "3000?!" shouted Shippo confused. "This is the 1800s!" "The 1800s?!" shocked the old man. He turned to the guy with the orange spiky hair. "You blasted idiot!" yelled the old man. "You got us in the 1800s instead of the year 4000 with the time remote!" "Me?!" shouted the guy. He pointed his finger to the robot. "Bender did it!" "What?!, no I didn't!" responded Bender. "I didn't even do anything with it so bite my shiny metal butt!" The guy and Bender faced each other angrily. "Will you cut it out?" said the cyclops lady. "Yeah you guys are so immature!" said the Chinese girl.

"Can someone please tell me how you guys got here for Pete's sake?" asked Miroku getting impatient. The mysterious gang stopped arguing and faced Miroku and the others. "Well today the crew and I wanted to go to the year 4000 to see what the next future would be like with my latest invention, the time travel remote. Fry wanted to see Japan in 4000 and we all agreed to go there so I gave Fry the remote to put in "4000 In Japan" but he was a mindless stupid monkey to put in "1800 In Japan" and when we went here we were in a portal." "That explains what that hole was." said Miroku. "And when we landed here, all I saw was trees and plain grass and no modern buildings!" the old man continued. "And that's what I was thinking to myself, "Where are we?" "And that's how we got here..." said the black guy. Miroku whispered to Sango, "could this be another one of Naraku's tricks? "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Because I think they look pretty suspicious especially the big lobster and the one-eye girl. What if the story they told us is a complete lie? What if that lobster is one of Naraku's demons. If he's really a demon, then that was a pretty stupid disguise of just putting on human clothes and what if the one-eye girl is disguised as a demon and so as the others?" "Hmmmm... I do see your point, Miroku." said Sango. "We'll keep an eye on them." They turned around. "So what 's your guys' names?" asked Miroku. "Oh, my name is Professor Farnsworth." said the old man. "Philip but you can call me "Fry"." "Bender, remember that, losers!" "I'm Leela!" "Hehehe! I'm Amy! Nice to meet you!" "Hey, I'm Hermes! What's up, mon?" "Zoidberg!"

Shippo walked to Bender and said, "You don't really act like a robot..." "Of course I act like a robot you little pip-squeak!" said Bender. "No! As a robot you sounding like this, "Hi-I-am-Bender-a-gray-robot!" "Robots don't talk like that, pip-squeak!" Bender argued. Bender got out his cigar and started smoking. He started laughing and said, "it sucks to be you guys!" Miroku stepped Bender getting mad. "What DID YOU SAY?!" "Haha! You guys live in this dump while we live in the great awesome future!" Bender laughed. Fry laughed along with him. "I got one thing to say about this place!" Fry said. He bent down his knees and farted right in the air in front the Inuyasha gang. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kirara roared. Leela came up to them and slapped them on the back of their heads.

"That's very rude to make fun of these people from from 1,200 years ago!" she shouted. "Now apologize!" "Ok..."said Bender. "I'm sorry that you guys are LOSERS!!!" Bender and Fry laughed again. Leela rolled her eyes in disappointment. The Professor was slowly walking to the ship. "It's been nice meeting you whoever-you-are, come on guys! Let's get back to the future!" His crew followed back to the ship. "RRRRRR, that robot and that orange-haired guy were so rude!" said Sango. "I know!" said Miroku angrily. "Jerks." said Shippo. As right before as the Professor and the others got on stairs, a demon bird came out of nowhere and attacked the ship, making it tip over and making the windows crash! "WHAT THE HECK---?! yelled the Professor. The demon bird was stomping on the Planet Express, throwing bird poop at it and then releasing a ray out of its mouth to finish it off. The Planet Express was now covered with fire. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the Professor. He bent to his knees and cried, "MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP! IT'S RUINED!!!" He started crying. Fry came up to him and patted him on the back. "Well!" Bender said happily holding a bottle of beer. "At least I still got my beer!" The demon bird grabbed it with its feet and threw it up in the air and went flying off somewhere. "MY BEER!!!" screamed Bender. He started crying. Fry went up to him and patted him on the back. The demon bird comes speeding down to strike the gang. Kirara turned into her big version. "What is THAT THING, YO?! screamed Hermes. "It's a demon bird!" said Miroku. "Stay away from it! Me, Sango, and Shippo will handle this." "I don't think so!" said Leela. "EEEEEYAHH!!!" as she jumped and stopped the demon from striking by kicking its nose. The demon cried and held its nose in pain. "Ok, whatever..." said Miroku. "Just be careful!" Inuyasha woked up. "Ehhhh...my head..." as he felt his big bump on his forehead and got off the trees he fell on and walked slowly over to see his friends along with a alien battling a demon bird with a bunch of humans, a robot, and a lobster standing behind them watching. "I must be having a crazy dream." he said slowly. "Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku. "I'm glad you're awake! We can use some help here!" Inuyasha walked to the Futurama gang. "Who the HECK are you people?! shouted Inuyasha confused. "Inuyasha! We need your help!" shouted Miroku. "Get your butt over here!" "Yeah yeah!" said Inuyasha slowly walking to Miroku and the others.

"Can SOMEONE explain to me what's going on?!" yelled Inuyasha. "We'll explain later!" said Miroku. "After we finish off this demon!" The demon came up in the air, looking at Zoidberg, licking his mouth, striking down toward him. "AHHHHH!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN LOBSTER!" screamed Zoidberg. As the demon got close to him, about to eat him, the bird sniffed its nose at Zoidberg and flew away quickly and fell on the ground. "What?" said Zoidberg. "Do I smell or something?" Zoidberg smelled his armpits." "Ha ha! It IS my smell! Ha ha ha! Take that bird!" "Put on some friggin' deodorant mon!" said Hermes as he began to smell Zoidberg's odor.

Will Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and Leela defeat the demon bird?

Go to Chapter 3 and find out!


	3. The Demon Birds and Kagome Comes

_**InuRama**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Futurama.**

**The Demon Birds/Kagome Comes**

The demon bird raised higher in the air and released the ray out of its mouth striking the fighters but they jumped over it in time. Inuyasha yelling out loud, "WIND SCAR!" releasing the wind scar from his Tetsaiga but the demon bird pushed it away by its strong big wings. "Darn it!" he said. The demon bird striked toward him and Inuyasha jumped over it and stomped on its head. The demon cried in pain, and then got up back in the air and whistled in the sky. "Huh?!" said Miroku confused. "Why did it whistle? Uh-ooooooohhhhhhh...that means..." A bunch of other huge demon birds flew in the sky zooming down toward the entire gang. "Well, this is just PERFECT!!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Kirara!" called Sango. Kirara came to her and Sango jumped on her and flied off. Sango threw her big-o boomerang and killed the birds who were coming!

One bird came behind Kirara and bit her in the tail! Kirara screamed in pain. "Kirara!" screamed Sango. She threw the boomerang and killed the bird that was attacking Kirara. Inuyasha was killing birds with his bare claws and Leela was punching and kicking birds to death. Some of the birds wanted to eat Zoidberg but as they approached him, they died of odor. "YEAH!" shouted Zoidberg happily. "FEEL THE POWER OF ODOR, YEAH!!!" And if a bird approached Bender. He should shut his door really hard on its head to kill it. The land was now all covered with blood. "Grab and hold on to a tree, everyone! said Miroku. "I'm going to do the wind tunnel! "Wind tunnel?" asked Leela. "You'll see!" said Miroku. "Just grab and hold on to a tree for now!" Everyone did what he told them to do and grabbed a tree. "WIND TUNNEL!!!" he shouted. The wind tunnel released in his hands and vacuuming all the birds inside his hand and some trees around the environment came off the ground and followed the birds inside his hand.

Miroku stopped the wind tunnel. All of the demon birds were gone! "I think that's all of them!" Everyone cheered except the Professor and Bender. "You idiots!" yelled the Professor. "The Planet Express is destroyed! And plus the time travel remote!"as he found the remote broken on the ground near the burning ship. "THAT MEANS WE CAN'T GO HOME?! He cried again. The Futurama stopped cheering. "And my beer!!!" cried Bender. He cried with the Professor. Fry went to both of them and patted them on their backs. "GREAT!" shouted Hermes. "NOW HOW GOING TO GET HOME WITHOUT THE PLANET EXPRESS?!" "Am I in the middle of something?" a voice called. Everyone looked back. It was Kagome coming out of the well! "Kagome!" shouted Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as they were skipping to meet her along with Kirara. "Who is she?!" asked the Futurama gang confused. "Where have you been all this time?!" shouted Inuyasha as he was walking to her. "I was doing an exam!" said Kagome. She looked at the Futurama gang. "Who are THESE people?!" she cried confused getting a headache. "That's what I WANNA KNOW!" said Inuyasha. "Who are these people and where did they come from?! And what's that burning thing?!" "You didn't know what happened?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "No, because when I was looking at a strange hole, something came out and hit me in the forehead!!!" he said. "Allow me to explain!" said the Professor as he stepped up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

The Professor explained how they got here, felt a "bam!" as they got out of the portal, and how the Planet Express exploded into flames.and after he told all that, the Futurama introduced themselves to Inuyasha and Kagome. "So you live in the year 3000?" asked Kagome. "Yup!" said the Professor. "Awesome!" shouted Kagome happily. "So the ship rammed into me?" asked Inuyasha. "Yup!" said the Professor. "Hehe sorry! Didn't see you there!" "Just watch where you're going, old man!" said Inuyasha holding his bump on his forehead. "So where did come from out of that well?" asked the Professor. "Oh, from modern Japan, my home, I live in the 21st century. Fry came up to Kagome and smiled, "Hey! I used to live in the 20th century!" "There's a modern Japan on the other side of the well?!" asked the Professor shocked at the fact. "Yup!" said Kagome. The Professor frowned again. "How are we going to get home back to 3000?" "I don't know..." said Miroku. "But we'll find a way soon! I promise." "But who's going to feed Nibler?" said Hermes. "Nibler?" asked Sango confused. "He's our cute pet!" said Amy. "I'm pretty sure Nibler can feed himself!" said Leela. She turned to Fry and Bender. "I think you guys should apologize to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo for being total jerks." she said.

"She's right." said Fry smiling at Bender. They both went Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "We're sorry for being jerks" said Fry and Bender. "Apology accepted." said Miroku. Fry and Bender handshaked the 3 Inuyasha characters and also Kirara. Bender hugged Miroku. "...uhhhh...ok...you can stop now..." said Miroku getting uncomfortable. Bender finally let go of him and walk back to his crew. Miroku whispered to Sango. "I think he's gay..." Miroku didn't know that Bender was stealing his feudal farthings when he was hugging him. "Hehehehehehe! Sucker!" laughed Bender as he hold them, then put it inside his container in his stomach. "UH-OH!" shouted Bender. "I forgot about my beer! We got to go find it!" "Oh brother!" said Inuyasha. "It's just a stupid bottle of beer!" "Yeah!" said Hermes. "It's not a stupid bottle of beer!" argued Bender, "Beer means everything to me! You guys are going whether you like it or not!" "Fine!" said the Professor. "We'll go look for your stupid beer!" "That's more like it! said Bender happily. "I'm coming for ya, baby!" "Man, I can't we're doing this for one friggin' beer!" said Miroku. The entire gang went into the woods spreading out to search for Bender's beer.

To Be Continued...


	4. Saving Bender's Beer: Part 1

_**InuRama**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Futurama.**_

_**Author's Comments: I know this chapter is weird and dumb but its so funny! xD**_

**Saving Bender's Beer: Part 1**

"Did you losers find it yet?" Bender asked. "Not yet..." said Leela as she was looking around trees. Inuyasha was on the ground sniffing trying to smell its scent. "Hey!" he said. "I smell its scent, I think its over there! He pointed right. "Great!" Bender said. "Follow me!" said Inuyasha as he crawls on the ground smelling its scent. The gang followed him.

At a little village, the villagers were so thirsty. "I'm so thhhirrrsssttty!" said one guy. "Me too!" said one guy complaining. "But we got no lake or river or even a pond to get water from." a woman said. "There's nothing to drink except our saliva." "I can't go on like THIS!" shouted a guy. "WE MUST FIND WATER SOMEWHERE!!!, Retootku!!! "Yes?" called a teenage boy coming to the guy who called him. "Search for water and bring it back to us! You better come back with water or I'll just rip off your favorite toy bunny's head, Mr. Fluffy! "AHHH!!!" screamed Retootfu. "Don't rip off Mr. Fluffy's head, dad! He's my best friend in the whole world!" "Then get some water then, boy!" said the his father as he gave him a bucket. "Yes sir!" Retootfu cried and ran into the woods with the bucket. His father's wife came up to her husband. "What if he doesn't find any water?" she asked him. "I'll still rip Mr. Fluffy's head off... and throw him in the firewood!" "Gotta find water! Gotta find water! Gotta save Mr. Fluffy! Gotta save Mr. Fluffy!

Retootfu searched for water everywhere but couldn't find any. "Mr. Fluffy will doomed if I don't find any water!!! He started to cry and then tripped over something. "WOAH!!! OW!!!" As he got up, he saw a bottle of beer on his feet and picked it up! "Beer!" he shouted happily. This is something to drink for the village! Mr. Fluffy is SAVED!!! YEAAAHHHH!!!" He turned around and headed back to his poor village. "Well, did you get any water?" asked his father. "No dad, something better!" Retootfu said as he held the bottle of beer. "BEER?!" shouted his father happily. "Yep!" said Retootfu. His father took the beer. He showed his wife. "BEER?! she cried out. "Beer is so good! Way better than crappy water!" "Everyone, everyone!" she shouted trying to call everyone. Everyone came to her. "What is it now?" said a man panting. She held up the beer. "BEER!!!" cried everyone happily.

**BACK AT THE GANG**

The gang followed Inuyasha as he was following the beer's scent. He then saw a village. "Guys, we're at a village!" he said. "He's right!" Kagome said. Inuyasha continued following the beer's scent into the village, heard a bunch of people cheering, and looked up, there were people cheering and worshipping a bottle of beer. "Oh beer..." said a man bowing to it. "We are so happy that you have came to us to drink you out of famish!" Retootfu's mom took the beer. "Everyone gets a sip!" Everyone cheered. Bender stepped forward in front of the gang. "Her dirtbags!" yelled Bender. That's my BEER!!!" "No it isn't!" shouted Retootfu's dad stepping toward Bender. "We find it first! Finders keepers! Bender kicked him in the shin, took his beer and ran off. The gang speed down with him. "Get them!!! Beer THEIVES!!!" "YAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" screamed everyone as they chased Bender and the gang. "Run faster!" shouted Miroku. The gang did.

**5 Hours Later...**

The gang was still running away from the thirsty villagers. "You can go without me!" cried the Professor as he got exhausted and fell on the ground. "No, Professor!" cried Hermes as he saw him on the ground. He turned back, grabbed him and put him on his shoulders and starting running off again with the gang. The thirsty villagers were getting real tired and stopped running after the gang. Everyone panted. Retootfu's dad turned to him. "When we get home, give me Mr. Fluffy so I can rip his head off and throw him in the firewood. Retootfu's head went down. The gang stopped running. Bender turned back and saw the villagers were going home exhausted. "Yeah!" shouted Bender happily. "You better go home, losers!" As Bender turned around and walked, he tripped over a rock and let go of the beer and let it roll down a small hill. It headed toward the woods again. "Oh crap! Guys, the beer headed in the woods! Let's go find it before someone finds it and steal it again!" Bender and the gang went into the woods to search for it.

**Kagura**

Kagura flying around in her feather ride like she usually does and when she looked down once, she finds something shiny. "Is that a secret jewel?!" she exclaimed happily. She went down quickly and went to the shiny thing. Once she saw the only thing on the ground, she frowned. "Ugh, it's just a stupid bottle of beer!." "That's MY STUPID BOTTLE OF WATER!!!" yelled Bender heading to her. "Who the heck are you?!" Kagura exclaimed. Then Inuyasha and the others followed. "Well well...if it isn't Inuyasha..." said Kagura smiling. "Kagura!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Are these your new friends or something?" asked Kagura. "It doesn't matter!" shouted Inuyasha. "Just give the robot back his beer!" "Yeah! Like he said!" shouted Bender. "You really want it, robot boy?" said Kagura. "Then go get it!" Kagura threw it up high in the sky and it disappeared.

"Why you bastard!!!" yelled Bender getting very mad. "Ta ta!" Kagura said and jumped on her ride and started flying away. "She's going to pay for THAT!!!" Bender yelled. The gang except Bender turned and walked. "Where are you guys going? We have to search for my beer again!" "Oh come on Bender!" said Hermes. "We've been spending all afternoon searching for your beer and it goes to another area! Why can't you just give up already?" "Because I love beer!" said Bender. "It's the only beer I have! Please help me!" "Can you return a favor for all we did for you?" asked Miroku. "Nothing!" shouted Bender. Everyone growled at Bender. "I'm hungry..." said Fry. "Ok! Ok! I'll rub your guys' feet!" Shippo hopped on Bender's shoulder. "REALLY?!" shouted Shippo happily. "Yeah, yeah I'll rub your guys' as soon as I get my beer back!" Everyone cheered. "So you guys will help me? asked Bender. "You betcha, mon!" said Hermes. "Come on! Let's go!" Kagome said excitedly. "Yeah!" said Sango. Inuyasha got on the ground and trying to smell the beer's scent and started heading off following the scent. The gang follow him.

Will Bender would find his beer or someone will find it first and drink it? Find out in Part 2! **_Coming Soon_**

To Be Continued...


	5. Saving Bender's Beer: Part 2

_**InuRama**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Futurama._**

**Saving Bender's Beer: Part 2**

Inuyasha was leading the way to Bender's beer scent and the gang followed him. He headed out of the woods and now going up a hill. After he got on the top and he went down on the other side. The other side was plain land with no trees around. He felt that he was close to the beer because he now can smell the scent even stronger and looked up and saw Naraku holding Bender's beer and looking at it. "Naraku!" yelled Miroku. "Who is he?" asked Fry. "He's our biggest enemy who creates the demons!" responded Sango. "Inuyasha..." said Naraku. "It's been a while. Who are weird-looking friends?" "Doesn't matter!" said Inuyasha. "Give back the beer!" "Oh you mean this..." said Naraku. "I wish it was Starbucks but beer is also good!" Bender stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Give me back my beer!" he shouted. "Oh, this is yours? What's your name anyway, robot?"

"The name's Bender!" shouted Bender. "Now give me back my beer!!" "I don't think so!" said Naraku beginning to laugh as he was opening the beer bottle. "NO! DON'T DRINK IT!!! NOOOOO!!!!" screamed Bender. "I will! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" Naraku lifted the bottle to his mouth. "NOOOO!!!!" Naraku began to put on his lip. "OK OK!!! I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU!!!" yelled Bender. Naraku started to put the bottle away from his mouth. "What?" he asked confused. "You heard me!" said Bender. "I said I want make a deal with you!" "And what deal is that?" asked Naraku. "I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll..." "JUMP ROPE!" shouted Shippo happily interrupting. "JUMP ROPE???" shouted Bender. "Jump ropes are for sissies!!!" "But I like jump roping..." said Naraku. "I love jump roping ever since I was a little boy!" shouted Naraku happily. "Fine!" said Bender. "We'll do stupid jump roping! Listen! Whoever does a mistake on a jump losses. If I win, I get my beer back! If you win, you get to keep my beer."

"No,no,no,no,no,no..." said Naraku. "How about this...if I win, I get to keep your beer and if you win, you get your beer back..." "THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID, IDIOT!" yelled Bender. "Oh." said Naraku. "Then let's get it on then." Shippo reached inside his pants pockets and pulled out a big jumping rope and gave it to Bender and Naraku. "Go Bender!" cheered Fry. "Show who's boss, mon!" cheered Hermes. Naraku's demon bees were holding both the ropes for Bender and Naraku. "Ready...Set...GO!!!" shouted Miroku. The bees started swinging the big rope and Bender and Naruku started jumping. "You really think you can do better than me?! said Naraku laughing. "I'm the master of jump roping!" "I'm super good at this too!" said Bender. Even though I hate it!"

**5 HOURS LATER...**

Bender and Naraku were still jump roping. The gang was yawning and getting tired. "How long are you going to keep this up?" laughed Naraku. "I'll be waiting 'till you will start to lose power and go out of control!" "You just shut up!" yelled Bender as he was getting to sweat a lot and pant. "Go BENDER!" cheered Leela. "I know you do it!" "Go, go, go!" cheered the Professor.

**5 HOURS LATER...**

The rope was going very fast now and Bender's eyes were red, sweating all over, and panting every second! "Uh-oh!" shouted Leela. "I don't think Bender has any energy still left in him!" "Me neither!" said Amy getting worried about the poor robot. Naraku had no sweat or panting! He was still the same way as the game began and laughing at Bender. Since Bender has no energy, he couldn't concentrate on the rope. So the rope hit him on the leg when the rope swang against him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" cheered Naraku.

"BOOOOO!!!!" booed the entire gang. "Now I can drink my beer." Bender looked down dead at the ground shaking his head in shame. Naraku opened the bottle and lifting it to his mouth. "NARAKU!!!" yelled a voice. Naraku turned around. It was an ugly old lady. "Mother?!" he said. "MOTHER?!" cried out the gang. "I've been sick about YOU! I told you to come home!!!" she yelled. "But I was..." "NO EXCUSES!!!" yelled Naraku's mother. She grabbed her son by the ear. "You're coming with me! When we get home, you're getting a big spanking for disobeying me! And NO ruling the world in 5 years!!! "But mom!!!..."cried Naraku. He dropped the beer out of his hands. "MY BEER!!!" he screams. "I'll get you for this, robot!!!" Naraku's mother dragged her crying son by the ear and disappeared. Bender ran to his fallen beer and picked it up. "MY BEER!" he screams happily and kisses it 5 times and picked up the cap and put it back up the top of the bottle. "I didn't EVEN KNOW that Naraku had mom!" shouted Kagome surprised. "Me neither! Ha ha ha ha!" Inuyasha laughing.

"Well Bender...said the Professor happily. "Since we got your beer, it's time for you to massage our feet!" "No way!" shouted Bender. "Not doing it!" Everyone growled at Bender. "I'm really hungry..." said Fry rubbing his stomach. "All right! All right!" shouted Bender. "I'll rub your guys' stupid feet!" Everyone cheered. Bender massaged everyone's feet for 2 hours and the gang enjoyed it. After the 2 hours, Bender had really smelly hands that smells like garbage.

**BENDER LAYING ON A TREE BRANCH WITH HIS BEER DRINKING IT**

**"And that's the story of me getting my baby back!**

**The End, losers! Go away!"**

**The next chapters are coming soon! Stay tune!**


	6. New Announcemnt!

NEW ANNOUNCEMENT!

I'm haven't been working on this fanfic series in 3 years….BUT now I am finally planning to get back to it and continue the story! The new chapters will open as a new series, InuRama: Part 2! ;D

Coming soon on ! (Hopefully real soon.)


End file.
